My Imprint
by QueenLexi2000
Summary: Summary Inside but basically Bella is a shifter and she imprints on Rosalie / Rose R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella is a shifter and she meets Rosalie, her imprint. She lives on La push and is rich. Bella lives with Jacob Leah and Seth and Victoria This story is about gaining their love. Note Pairings are: Jac/Em L/Al B/R Es/Vic Seth/Jaz

**This is my first fanfiction story and I have no beta so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (but I wish I did) own Twilight. I only own this plot and SM owns the rest**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Jacobs snoring. What a great way to start my day. Sighing I got up and got dressed. I put on black basketball shorts, black boxers, a white muscle shirt showing off my tan body and my _AMAZING _muscles, and my black nike Visi Pro III's.

Sighing I walked into Jakes room and attempted to shake him awake.

"Fiph mophr minphutes." He groaned rolling over.

"Fine be that way." I said as I went into his bathroom and filled a cup full with freezing cold water. I dumped it on him and he jolted awake.

"Get your fat ass up we're gonna be late for school." It was true we WERE gonna be late I hoped Vic was cooking breakfast.

By pure luck we ate and got to school on time. Victoria our "mother" was laughing her ass off as we scrambled around looking for car keys. When we finally found them we scrambled into our cars mine was a matte black Audi R8. Vic was STILL laughing as she gracefully slid into her midnight blue Fisker Karma. Instead of going to school like the rest of us she was our "mother" and would be working at the hospital. She normally has mondays off but a new doctor was coming in and she was needed, being the head doctor and all. The rest of my family, Leah Jake Seth and myself, were going to school. It was our junior year and we have ran the school since kindergarten. We were always the fastest, smartest, strongest, most popular, and the hottest not to mention the biggest heart breakers of the schools since back in grade one when we went through all the boys (In Seth and Jake's case) and all the girls (mine and Leah's case). One of us would call dibs on the person then break up with them later and the other would swoop in and pick up all the pieces of their broken heart. Word in town, I mean Jessica's word, is that we have some new students. The Cullens, and Hales. I hoped they weren't Vampires.

**A/N: So I know this is short but bear with me as it WILL get better. R and R folks. Oh and if you want to beta just PM me and let me know**

**-Queen Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Twilight SM does**

**So here's another chapter guys hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews here's a virtual cookie if you did!**

Pulling up to school I saw Jessica all but run across the parking lot. _Shit. _I did not feel like dealing with her today but I smiled and walked past her after my siblings. Jacob and Seth were holding hands and Leah was walking beside them laughing at a joke one of them had said. I jogged to catch up with them and I smelt… The worst and best smell of my existence. They were sickly sweet except one which smelt like roses and lemons. I inhaled and sighed contently Leah looked at me funny when over her shoulder I saw them. Vampires must be the Cullens. There was a big buff guy, holding hands with a lanky but still buff blond man, and a small pixie like figure. When she came into view and looked at us Leah froze on the spot.

"Le-le what's the matter?" I asked her

"S-s-," She swallowed thickly before continuing. "It's the pixie like one Bells, she's the one."

I gasped before looking at the pixie as if for confirmation. She just smiled widely at me and nodded slightly.

"Oh My GOD!" Seth basicly squealed in my ear, "Jake Leah's imprinted!"

"Ya I know Seth I was standing right here when it happened." Came Jake's reply

I bit back a laugh when Seth huffed indignantly and pouted before saying "How was I supposed to know you listening?"

"I'm you imprint I ALWAYS listen to you!"

I zoned out when an absolute GODDESS got out of a cherry red convertible. She had long blonde no… Golden hair that reached the middle of her back she had curves to die for and mile long legs. But her eyes are what caught me, they were a topaz colour but the emotions swirling in them were what amazed me. Longing happiness with underlined confusion and protection and fierceness.

"Let's go um, go ah, set up a meeting with them for tonight? Sound good guys?" I asked being the Alpha of the pack I had to make these decisions.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Leah growled out and grabbed my arm stopping me from moving. "Did you just imprint? 'Cause if you did I want to know right now so we don't have any secrets in the family!"

"Yes Leah I did and it feels…" I glanced at the blonde beauty and she had an expectant and wondering look on her face "Amazing" I finished the blonde had a shit eating grin on her face when I said this.

The un-confirmed Cullens walked more like glided across the parking lot towards us.

"Hi I'm Jasper and this is my 'twin' Rosalie, my 'sister' Alice and my mate…"

The blond man was cut off by the tree like man "And I'm Emmett but you can call me Em, or Master because thats what I'm gonna go, be your master a any video games we play in the future!" He had a grin that made me smile back at him but I was more concerned with the fact that I just learned my imprints name yet she didn't know mine keeping up with human appearances I tried not to stare at JUST Rosalie as I spoke my next words.

"My names Isabella but I prefer Bella, thats Leah, Jacob and his mate Seth. Oh and good luck with the video games! How about you guys come over to our house tonight so we can discuss a treaty thingy and I can OWN your ass at video games?"

"Deal!" Emmett said as he grinned at me, just then the warning bell rang and we found ourselves exchanging schedules.

Rosalie and Emmett were in my class and Alice Jasper and Leah were in the same class. We headed off to math and I found myself sitting next to Rosalie.

"So whats your favourite colour?" I found myself asking

"What?" She asked before her brain caught up. "Oh, um red. Why are you asking me pup?"

"Well." I blushed before the teacher spoke up

"Something to share with the class Ms. Swan"

"No sir." I replied before looking at Rose again she was looking straight ahead but a smirk tugged at her lips.

"So the game begins…" I muttered and Em chuckled lowly.

The rest of the class passed uneventful as did History which I shared with Jasper he had the biggest scowl on his face as we did the Civil Wars, when I asked why he just scowled at me even more.

It wasn't until lunch that shit hit the fan.

**If you like my story you will probably like this story:**

**Its called Coming Home and its by xLSx this is one of my favourite Rosella stories! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating I am in school and have been preparing for grad and helping out a lot so ummmmm ya i know thats a weak excuse but bear with me as i will hopefully be updating again soon**

When lunch rolled around me and Jasper who I actually liked a lot we had a lot in common including a love for history and a hate for the details they messed up, headed into the cafeteria. When we got there Leah and Jake were already seated at a table wolfing no pun intended down food. Grabbing food and lots of it me and Jaz headed over to their table. After about two minutes Seth and Alice all but pranced around the corner, guess seth has a new bestie. THANK GOD!

I laughed and the tables other three occupants followed my line of sight

They clearly saw what I saw as they burst out laughing causing curious heads to swivel towards us. My laughter was momentarily forgotten as Rosalie glided around the corner with a bemused expression on her face. When our eyes met she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she plopped into a very confused but overall happy Leah's lap.

"Uh… um, oh hi Alice" Leah finally croaked out. I guess Alice decided she was going to make the best of the imprint.

Alice smiled and she grimaced as Leah brought some fries past her to eat. "I don't know how you guys eat that kind of stuff!" She said as her nose scrunched up.

"Careful pixie if a cold breeze comes by you might freeze like that." Emmett and I said in synchronisation. We looked at each other then laughed

"Damn," Rose said who had finally reached our table and sat down in a chair beside me. "At this rate we will have TWO over grown babies on our hands!" Even Jasper laughed at that while Em and I scowled.

Sighing Rose laid her hand on the table so it was close to me and laid her head down on her arm.

I grabbed her hand gently and stroked my thumb over her knuckles. Silently asking what's wrong?

She seemed to get the message as she said "Even after all these years the perverts and jerks are still there and the girls are still bitches because I quote on quote 'Look better than Lauren and Jessica'"

I smiled lightly but my inner beast was howling at the prospect of some pervert staring at my Rose. Wait MY Rose? When did that start?

"Well then lets deal with the pervs like normal Leah? And don't worry about Breanna, shes always been like that even in pre-school shes an asshole. But the jerks like Brayden I can deal with if you want. One simple team membership threaten and he will be the biggest gentleman ever" I promised her

Still holding my hand she looked up at me and smiled "That's really sweet of you" She said.

"Ahh talking about us again bitch?" Lauren Malory asked coming over to our table

"Sure am"

"So you must be the Cullens! To capture Bellas heart so fast you MUST be a stripper or something, right?"

I growled lowly and got up. Unconsciously I had placed my self between Rose and Lauren. "No Lauren shes not so why don't you screw off and go tell your bitches how much of a slut Rose is like you always do! Can't you see I don't like you? Like your really hurting your screw buddies feelings Lauren"

"Why are you sticking up for the whore Bella?" She said moving closer and placing her hand on my chest.

"Don't touch me," I growled out shoving her back off of me. "Say one more thing and I swear to God Lauren, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I wont hit you."

She looked pretty pissed off nut there was an underlining fear that I felt there.

"What ever cunt"

Arms wrapped around me as Lauren walked off I struggled to go after her for a few seconds but when the scent of who it was washed over me I sagged back into my lemon scented goddess and huffed.

"Thanks for that by the way" She said and I spun around.

"I will always do that for you if anyone I mean ANYONE says something like that you tell me alright?" I ask

"Alright." She agrees, and I sigh as she lets me go but holds onto my hand and pulls me into the chair next to hers.

The warning bell rang then and she smiled kissed my cheek and got up.

She started walking away before I called after her "Wait you have biology next right? We have it together."

"Are you asking to walk me to class?"

"If I am?" I asked and grinned

"Then of course you can you don't have to ask" She said and intertwined our fingers together making my inner beast purr in pleasure.

"Oh ok." I said as we walked in silence for a little while when out of the blue she asks "Whats imprinting?"

"Can I tell you tonight? Im sorry but it's a big topic and I'd rather have the freak out and the loooooong talk about it when im comfortable and not in a room of eavesdropping teenagers."

"Okay"

Biology passed quietly and we exchanged chit chat about everything and nothing. After bio was done I had gym and she had Spanish. Before we parted ways she kissed me on the cheek again and I smiled all giddy.

I stopped outside of the change room though because I realised that this is the only class I shared with Brayden, Lorissa, Breanna, and Cora.

"Dammit." I ground out startling a frosh that was near by me. He scrambled away from the big bad Junior. "Oopsie" I chuckled before walking into the change room.

There was nobody in here yet as they had 5 minutes before they had to be and most would be screwing their partners or terrorizing the frosh

"Thank God" I said and I got changed before heading out into the gym. I did some stretches and grabbed a basket ball before shooting some hoops and practising some dunks. I was the captain for EVERY sports team forks high had to offer. GO WARRIORS! Our teams were actually half decent for the crappy town we live in.

"Wow Swan you been lifting again?" My best friend Zack said Zack was my Assistant Captain for the guys teams that I was on, and my other best friend Emma was the AC for the girls teams they were both AC's for the mixed teams. They were shifters to except their pack shift into giant panthers instead of giant wolves. But the three of us being the Alphas shift into both.

"You know it" I grinned at him and Emma. They both smiled back before the rest of the class filed in.

"Alright Class listen up!" Our gym teacher Coach Clapp Called. "The first sport of the season is BUMBUMBUM" Coach spun a spinner because right now there was no sport season so we played a random one "BASKETBALL"

"YES!" Emma, Zack and I called out earning a chuckle from the rest of the class and the Coach. We blushed lightly before apologizing.

"Alright on that note I have VERY important paper work to write out so our star athlete Bella Swan and her assistants Zack Switzer and Emma Olstad will be leading the class. Sound good?"

We all nodded and us three headed to the front of the class to begin it. We taught them the vitals and set them up for two small games. We did this until the bell rang then everybody left and we got cleaned up and ready to go home. When we got to the parking lot I got a view of a VERY pissed off Jasper and a scary looking pissed off Emmett, they were standing by the Cherry Red Convertible the Volvo and the Jeep which I had guessed were theirs. I had told Z and E about how I had imprinted on Rose and they understood having imprinted on each other themselves.

We headed over to see what happened and I almost flipped when I saw it.

Someone had keyed the convertible. But it wasn't a normal keying which is why it pissed me off so much. They keyed it so it said DYKE in large letters on the side. I would cost hundreds maybe a grand to fix.

I was LIVID. When Rose came out of the school and walked over I expected her to flip or go bat shit crazy or something but instead she walked over to me and pulled my face into her hands "You need to calm down okay Bells? We can pay to fix it and I am quite fond of you and would hate if we had to move cause we slaughtered the school."

"Good plan" I said and breathed out a laugh.

"We will be at your place at 6?"

"Sounds good!"

We all got into our cars and drove home when we got there Vic was cooking dinner and singing along to the radio.

"Whats got you so happy?" I said stealing a cube of diced chicken.

"Well I helped with the birth of a child met my mate and saved two peoples lives today. One was a small child who's appendix burst."

"Wait REWIND! MATE!" Seth said.

"Uh ya and shes a vampire too!"

"What a cowinkidink! Bella and Leah have EXICTING news for you too!" He squealed out.

"Whats that?" And she cocked an eye brow.

"Ya uh Leah tell her what happened!" I said before making a mad dash towards the stairs. Unfortunately Vi knew I was going to do this and tackled me half way. She sat atop of me and pinned my hands above my head so I couldn't escape. "NOOOOOOOOOO," I bellowed out as I went down.

"Now tell me cause its obviously something big."

"WELLLLLLL, Leah and I both imprinted today and a family of vampires (Our mates family) Are coming over at 6."

"Huh." She sat back on her haunches and I flipped her off me and dashed up the stairs and into my room. "Run all you want you'll be down in at least 30 minutes for dinner cause you'll 'starve' without it"

She was right but I only lasted 29 minutes before I was shovelling chicken fettuccine alfredo down my throat. It WAS my favourite meal after all. It was then that I realized that I'd forgotten to bitch out Lorissa and her pep squad.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!" I groaned out dropping my head into my hands

"Eat too much?" Jake called.

"No I forgot to talk to the Bitch Squad."

"Huh. Well that sucks. Its my turn for dishes right?"

"Sure is."

After diner Jake cleaned up and I went to relax in my room and maybe take a nap before the vamps come over.

At six on the dot the door bell rang and I heard Leah's distinct "Oof" from downstairs. I smiled because I knew that meant Rose was here. I was the only member of my family who was up stairs, the rest were all playing video games in the MASSIVE den we have in our basement.

I descended the stairs and standing by the door was Rosalie Hale her self.

"Hey," I said and she smirked before hugging me.

"Hey yourself"

"What do I get NO love from you Bella?!" Came the indignant shout of Emmett before I was literally lifted into the air for a massive bear hug.

"Unghhh Emehh Canhh brethhhhh"

"Emmett I JUST got my mate you cant KILL her!" Rose said and I got all warm and fuzzy because she called me her mate.

I was dropped to the ground but saved when cold stony arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I found myself being pulled up and my chest pressed against the chest of a goddess, and my face inches away from hers.

"Fancy meeting you here." Me and my stupid mouth! I literally did NOT plan to say that at all, but I was saved as she started laughing her ASS off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and here is another chapter for you guys, I also wanted to thank Sara1287 for being my first ever review! I will forever cherish that in my heart and you get a virtual cookie! I know I should have said that sooner but I kept forgetting! **

I gulped and sat down on our couch.

"Well an imprint is basically like finding your mate for vampires. Except different, cause were wolves…" She gave me a funny look so I continued. "It's like before you imprint the only thing holding you to the earth is gravity and family but when it happens it's not gravity holding you it's her. A thousand steel cables are connected to you and her. You would do anything BE anything for her whether it's a friend, lover, spouse, sibling, you name it we would do it."

"Wow… That sounds… Intense."

"It is."

"So Leah imprinted on Alice?"

"Yes and I imprinted on uh," I looked into her eyes and seeing only hope and love I continued, "On you."

The second the words left my mouth cool stony lips captured my own. Fireworks went off behind my eyelids. The kiss was hot yet cold, and firm but so soft. When she pulled back and looked into my eyes I struggled to find words.

"That was" I started

"Perfect." When the word fell from her lips I smiled, I finally had my mate, and to make every thing better she was immortal to so I didn't have to stop shifting to be with her.

"HEYO!" Was all I heard when a large stony body crashed into the couch on the other side of me, "Ready to lose at some video games?"

"No, I'm ready for you to lose." I smiled apologetically as Rose and she smiled back.

"I'm gonna go talk to Alice and Leah."

"K bye." She gave me a peck on the cheek then she was gone my lips and cheek still tingling.

Emmett and I played a ton of games and I beat him at every one. Eventually we got bored and turned on the other TV in the den and hooked up my other PS3 and went on PSN and played COD. We trolled people and kicked some MAJOR butt.

Around 2am Vic came down to see what we were doing.

"Just don't be snappy with me in the morning Bells."

"Yep love you ma"

"mmhmm."

We played until I had to go eat breakfast then Emmett had to go get changed, and ready for school. We exchanged cell phone numbers and he was gone.

I saw the time and booked it to another fun day at school.

Pulling up to school I saw Rose leaning against her convertible talking to Emmett and Jasper. I blushed remembering the events of last night. I hopped out of my black Ford F150, (**A/N:Don't hate on me!)** and walked across the parking lot.

"Morning beautiful." I said when I reached them giving Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bells" Said Emmett and we laughed.

"Hi Emmett."

"Ready for class?" Rose asked me

"As long as you're in my class I'm good."

She smiled at me and we headed off to class with Emmett trailing behind.

"WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled running at a human pace with the WIERDEST face EVER. He looked like he had turned half duck or something. People's heads turned and they chuckled lowly and shake their heads.

The three of us headed off to math together and it was spent sending glances at each other and notes being passed.

When the bell rang I got up and grabbed Roses hand.

"Miss you."

"Miss you more" She replied before Emmett scooped us up in a massive hug

"YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING IM GONNA MISS YOU"

"Emmett you buffoon no were not leaving, put us down."

Thankfully he complied and I gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and sped off to History with the other Hale.

Jasper met me in the hallway and we had a small conversation about history and the class before it and then class began. Nothing interesting happened except for one incident in which Mike Newton came up to me and asked me out, and when I said no he kept pestering until Jasper leered at him and stonily said with a southern twang: "I believe the lady said no, so I'd back off before things get ugly."

Mike scurried off and I hugged Jasper and thanked him.

"No woman should have to deal with a man who is less than stunningly polite, it's the southern way."

I smiled and we went to lunch.

When we walked into the cafeteria everyone was already seated at the table, we grabbed food and went to sit down. There was only one chair left so being the bold little shit I am I plopped down into Roses lap.

Her gasp told me enough. "You sure you want everyone to know?"

"I would NEVER be ashamed of a relationship with you." Then realizing my words I semi-backtracked. "I mean if that's what you want, if I'm going to fast or being to pushy or anything just tell me and I'll stop…"

She silenced my rambling with a small kiss. "I definitely want that, but I demand a proper asking method."

"Rosalie Hale would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely"

"Now stop distracting me I'm starving." Then I turned back to the table and started eating.

"Humph I swear to God you like that food more than you like me!"

"It's a close call."

"OHHHH Rose look like you got some cooompooootition!" Emmett said.

"Eh I think I'll be fine." She replied wrapping her arms around my waist

"Nope no competition." I echoed leaning back into her as she nuzzled my neck.

"Good I don't think I would be very happy if you were into someone else."

"Oh I TOTALLY meant that Ali-cat had no competition, isn't that right A?"

Alice shot me a wink and Rose growled but I silenced her with a kiss on the nose.

"Oh hush you."

I turned back and ate some more of my food until the bell rang.

We said good-bye to the rest of the group and left for biology. After Bio I kissed Rose bye and left to confront the Bitch Squad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys heres another chapter oh and check out my other AN at the bottom of the page!**

Heading to the gym I met up with Emma and Zack. After we got changed we headed to play some hoops. i had told them of my plan about the BS's BS (Bitch Squads Bull Shit).

Speak of the devil. I thought as the BS walked in.

"Hey Lorissa!" I shouted as we walked across the gym. I was of course flanked by E and Z.

"Hey baby, finally want some of this?" She gestured to her body and we gagged.

"Why would I ever want any part of your floobs?"

"When you realize that bitch girlfriend of yours is a slut and doesn't want you anymore!"

_smack!_

The sound echoed through the room as Lorissa fell forward clutching her cheek. I couldn't help it I snapped. LEANING OVER HER i growled low in her ear: "Call her that again and I WILL PERSONALLY make sure that you NEVER talk shit about anyone again! That goes for the rest of your pussy ass squad to!"

She nodded fearfully and I backed off just in time to because as soon as our game began again the bell rang and everyone shuffled into class. The coach set us up to play basketball again. After class I showered and went to leave the gym when low and behold there leaning against the wall was my golden haired goddess.

"Hey beautiful, how was gym?" She said and when I got close enough to her she snagged my belt loops and pulled me to her kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"It was ok, how was Spanish?"

"Boring without you there."

"Babe must you be so cheesy?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

She kissed my nose and said "You called me babe."

"Ya I guess I did and you know what?"

"Hum?"

"I love it."

She laughed at me and grabbed my hand as we went to the cars.

"Hey do you want to come over to my house?" I asked

"Right now?"

"Ya if you want to"

"Of course just let me tell Jasper."

Said boy was walking towards us and she told him, after he left we climbed into my truck and drove off.

* * *

"Ma! I'M HOME!" Getting no answer I tried again "AND I BROUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND WITH ME!" This clearly caught her attention as she came flying out of the den.

"Hi I'm Victoria Bella's mom! You must be Rosalie?"

They shook hands and Rose wound one arm around my waist.

"That would be me!"

"Well mom we will be upstairs, I'm gonna give her a tour of my room."

"Door open." She waggled a finger at us and I blushed.

"Yes ma'am."

I dragged Rose up the stairs and point out various floors as each persons. There was the main floor, Seth and Jacobs, Victoria's, Leah's, and mine included the roof.

"This is my floor." I pushed into the floor and showed her around there was a bar area, a video game area, library, and a lounge area.

She looked around before looking at me and stating "Perfect, like you!"

"Hahahaha thanks. But this is my favourite part." I led her up some more stairs and up on the roof was the most gorgeous view ever!

"Breath taking. But whats that?" She asked turning around. On the south wall was a room made out of see through glass.

"Ahhhh. That. That would be my bedroom."

"The inner sanctum of Isabella Swan?"

"Yep where all the magic happens" Then realizing how wrong that sounded I quickly added "I mean not THAT kinda magic but you know my song writing, sleeping and stuff like that"

"Only you would think about that." She said after she laughed at me.

"Coming?" I said over my shoulder as I walked towards it.

"Ya just you know enjoying the view!"

I chuckled and sashed my hips to see what she would do. I was rewarded as I heard a growl before I was pinned against my bedroom door.

"You. Shouldnt. Tease. Me. Like. That" She said each word with a kiss to a different place on my neck each time.

"Mmmhmmm, well maybe if you'd just shut up and kiss me we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" I asked panting and flipped the door open which sent us tumbling onto my be me on top.

I looked into Roses eyes and couldn't help myself

"Rose I think I'm in love with you."

"It's ok Fido I think I love you to."

With that she surged up and kissed me, I felt like heaven then her mouth started moving. I moaned and she took the opportunity to invade my mouth with her tongue. Our mouths were moving in perfect synchronization when I pulled back and started kissing down her neck.

"Maybe we should stop, I don't want to do anything our relationship isn't ready for."

I sighed before telling her "Ya you're probably right. But will you cuddle with me? I'm tired"

"Of course I will B."

And that was that we cuddled and I slept until dinner which I ate in my room and we talked and watched the sunset behind the trees.

**A/N2: Hey guys just wanted to mention the poll I have on my account about Edward so far the vote is**

**Yes have him in-1 **

**No don't have him-1**

**Yes but he dies-0**

**Please vote and as always Read and Review! I love you all, also if you have any suggestions just shoot me a PM or a comment I read each and every one of them so I WILL respond! Thanks for all your continued support! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the vote so far is **

**yes: 6**

**no:5**

**Yes but dies:10**

**keep voting **

**also to tlc125 who asked a question: Next chapter lol**

When i woke up the next morning Roses arms were wound around my waist and my head was on her shoulder

"Sorry about that, i sleep cuddle" i said sheepishly

"A)morning beautiful" she kissed my nose before saying in a whisper "b) dont tell anyone but i secretly love cuddles" and she laughed

"OMG! ALERT THE PRESS! Rose like to..." I paused for dramatic effect and gasped "CUDDLE!"

"Ha ha ha your sooommmppphh" i cut her off by pulling her into a searing kiss that left us both breathless.

"Yep I definitely am in love with you." I said

"Shut up and kiss me."

I complied and she pulled me up so I was straddling her waist with my hands beside her head leaning down towards the heaven that is her mouth. I felt her hands wrap around my waist. I moaned and she took the opportunity to introduce her tongue to my mouth. Our tongues mingled for a while before she pulled back suddenly I embarrassingly so let out a small whine at her mouths sudden disappearance. A knock on my door stalled my thoughts. Looking at it I saw Victoria standing on the other side all giddy and shit. Shes a cock block and she knows it.

"What would you like mother?" I managed to say albeit breathlessly because Rose had decided that my neck was a good option for her to have for breakfast. I bit back a moan as she sucked on THE spot behind my ear.

"Bella time to get up. Once you and Rose are done in there." I sighed "Oh dont sigh I didnt see anything cause of these windows but you two are wanted downstairs for breakfast"

"She knows I dont eat anything right?" Rose mumbled into my neck

I laughed before saying. "Trust me you WILL eat this."

She gave me a funny look before I rolled off of her and walked over to my dresser. Bending over I grabbed a plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I changed quickly and went to walk out of my room.

"You coming?"

"Ya just you know enjoying the view from right here."

I hummed and turned around I grabbed her hands and pulled her up towards me I pulled a little bit too hard and ended up almost falling over luckily my girlfriend was a vampire and she caught me wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close. I threw my arms around her neck and placed an exaggerated sloppy kiss on her cheek crying "My saviour!"

She chuckled and grabbed my hand after wiping her face and pulled me out of the room. I quickly let go of her hand and she turned around with a dejected look on her face

I kissed her frown away before saying "Watch this."

Howling with laughter at her scared face I jumped over the side of my house. I landed in the grass and shielding my eyes against the rising sun I looked up to see my goddess standing on the edge teasing her I said "Whats the matter babe? Scared of heights?"

"Hahahaha very funny" She called back to me walking off the ledge.

I sighed internally _Damn she even manages to be graceful walking off a ledge. _

"Miss me?" She asked pecking me on the cheek. I chuckled before dragging her towards the kitchen doors.

I stopped dead in my tracks because standing there leaning on the counter were Jane and Alec I gulped glancing at their faces


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N to user tlc125 you are THE BEST GUESSER EVER! lol Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys I love you all**

They both had deathly serious expressions. That was what stopped me from going to hug them. It was quickly rectified when Alec threw his arms open and I threw myself at him. I had tears in my eyes and when I pulled I saw that both of the twins eyes were full of tears that would never be shed.

"Imissedyouguys" I sobbed out

"We missed you to." Alec said through tears.

I noticed that Jane had yet to speak swallowing down my tears I glanced at her. She was looking at Rose strangely and I did NOT like it one bit.

"Janey-waney? Dont i get a hug?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? Of course you get a hug belly bug!"

She threw herself at me and Alec caught us making it a three way hug.

A couple hundred years ago me and Vic had a pretty nasty fight and I had ran away to clear my head. I ran into the Volturi main guard (Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri.) The big three were also there along with their wives. When they saw me all the vampires were stunned because almost ALL of them had felt the 'Family bond' which is a mating bond just family style. Marcus turned out to be a REAL part of my family along with Caius. Turns out their parents both had another kid. Those kids had a child who is one of my ancestors. So grandpa they were. Aro was 'Uncle' to me and the witch twins were somehow related also. For the sake of simplicity we said they were my younger siblings. Felix Demetri were my over protective older cousins. I loved them all and they love me.

"And who would this be Bella?"

I squealed (Shamefully) when I heard Felix's voice float through the kitchen. I then realized what he had asked and guessing that the only thing holding him and Jane back from attacking Rose was that I had been holding her hand when I walked through the door.

"Uhhhh… Guys this is Rosalie Hale-Cullen my girlfriend and impr… Mate" I said backing off to stand slightly on front of Rose.

"Mate? Well then…" Jane said with a devious smirk on her face. _Uh oh I do not like that face._

I gulped guessing what was in store for her from them. It would only be worse if Demetri was here.

_Speak of the devil._ I thought because the second the words were in my mind Dem floated through the door and shrugged himself under Felix's MASSIVE arm.

"Hey Bellsie."

"OH MY GOD! Did EVERYONE come?"

"No just us. G-dad and G-ma might be coming later to see how you're getting along you should REALLY come spend a few years with us"

"Actually I was thinking that that was where we were gonna go next."

"A grand idea Aunt Vic."

"I try to have a few each week"

We all laughed at my mother and I led Rose to our table. We all sat down and in on 6 mats were bowls of red ice cream and on the other 3 mats were plates loaded with bacon eggs and toast.

I guess Leah spent the night at Alice's house.

"Uh not to be rude or anything Ma'am but what is this exactly?"

That earned a chuckle and I whispered low in her ear

"It's ice cream, over the years Felix and Vic found out that blood makes good ice cream."

"It's animal blood blondie don't worry about that" Jake said coming through the door with Seth at his side.

"Huh" We all ate and after that Jane cleared her throat.

"Not wanting to be the bear of bad new or anything but we have an important reason for coming"

"Wha?"

"Bella you might want to sit down for this" Alec said, he and I were cleaning the dishes.

I went and sat down With Rosalie beside me she held my hand her thumb stroking calming strokes across the back of my hand.

"Uh-h ah w-well, um." Jane stuttered out and i knew something was majorly wrong because she NEVER stuttered. She then said all in one breath before burying her face in Alec's shoulder "Edwardescapedandwedontknowwhereheis."

I sat there dumbfounded as I went into shock. The last thing I heard was _Oh Shit._ before I blacked out


End file.
